


Master of Puppets

by HyperKey



Series: The Lieutenant's Mixtape [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Music, Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: The journey of songs continues!





	Master of Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> Planned to write for that song for ages.
> 
> It's Master of Puppets by Metallica
> 
> Comments are always appreciated~

Hank turned down the volume of the radio when Connor entered a standby mode. The android had warned him before, and Hank wasn’t particularly eager for the fact that he had no one to talk to for an hour or two, but if his friend wanted to _sleep_ Hank didn’t want to stop him. Possibly micro repairs that Connor had not told him about.

Again.

It was becoming a bad habit.

He had been driving in silence for a while, along the way switched cassettes and hummed along to the interlude of a song he hadn’t heard in years. Mainly because no one really cared for late 20th’s century music anymore.

Connor moved to sit up properly again as the interlude ended and the lyrics began to blare into their ears again. Hank realized too late that the song itself was possibly not the greatest choice of music that could have been played.

“Is this heavy metal?” Connor asked silently.

“I personally think it’s hard rock, but whoever you ask says something different.” Hank answered with slight amusement.

“What’s the band called?”

A chuckle escaped the older of the two. “What you can’t analyze this?”

Connor lifted an eyebrow. “I could, but you don’t like when I _cheat_ while trying to gain information.”

A snarl escaped Hank. “Metallica.”

“But they’re playing hard rock? What’s the difference?”

“I don’t fucking know, kid.”

Connor seemed confused for long enough to listen to the lyrics, and Hank saw him tense from the corner of his eye.

“Hits home?” Hank questioned.

The android stayed silent for a moment longer than needed, possibly analyzing and computing whatever there was to compute.

“…I think… I don’t _like_ this song…”

“Understandably.” Hank sighed and moved to fast forward, but then paused and gazed at Connor for a moment. “Wanna do the honors?”

“What?”

“Skip the song.”

Connor nodded, seemingly confused when Hank showed him what button to press. Once he pushed it down he stared in slight amazement as the song stopped and a mechanical noise reached his ears. “And now you wait.”

“Wait? For how long?”

Hank smirked, eyes on the road, finger hovering over the play button. “Takes practice to know when to stop.” He paused again, then nodded slightly, “Right….” He pressed the button, “There.” The last notes of the songs faded out and a new song started playing.

“Humans have skills like that?”

Hank laughed loudly at that. “It’s more of a feel thing. You’ll learn it, if you keep playing with the tapes.”

 


End file.
